


His Fault

by GaeilgeRua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Art, F/M, Fuck Or Die, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaeilgeRua/pseuds/GaeilgeRua
Summary: It was his fault they were in this predicament. Now if she could only get her heart to listen.
Relationships: Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger
Kudos: 15
Collections: Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020





	His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> This was created for Hermione's Haven Bingo 2020 square G4: F*ck or Die. Currently, there is no story to go with the aesthetic, but I do plan to write the story at a later date.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognisable from the HP world. I am not making any money off of this.


End file.
